1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of drapery pin-hook dispensers and inserters, that is, tools for dispensing and setting the pin hooks in drapery material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools of the type of the invention are known in the prior art. The known prior art tools leave room for improvement in various aspects. Prior patents include the following numbers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,888,680; 2,903,696; 2,939,147; 2,951,249; 3,040,328; 3,332,598; 3,347,360; 3,381,811; 3,570,710; 3,546,981; 3,712,509, and Re. 24,929.
A particular aspect in which the prior art patents leave room for improvement is that relating to the loading of the pin-hooks and holding them in the tool. Most prior art tools require a separate magazine and in some of them the magazine is movable. Such magazines or cartridges typically use quantities of plastic that require molding and they represent an ecological disposal problem. Otherwise, the prior art lacks the capability of adequately holding the pin-hooks in position in the tool.
Another aspect in which there has been room for improvement has been in the constructional arrangement of the tool as respects the handle or grip and the capability of the tool to be able to facilitate drapery pinning operations. A further aspect in which there has been room for improvement is that of the capacity of the tool that is the pin-hook chamber or magazine for holding the pin-hooks.
The invention as described herein fulfills the need for all of the improvements referred to and otherwise provides improvements as described in detail hereinafter.